Ghoul School
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: Hey everyone I was loveisminegod but I forgotten my password so now I'm singasongthatnooneelseknows and this is to let you all know I haven't given up on my story


"Hey uncle Shaggy where are we going again" The 12 year old called from the back of the van where he was lifting weights

"We're going to Grim-woods Finishing School for girls" he said answering his nephew "So Donovan why did you want to come and help me with this job?" Shaggy asked giving his nephew a questioning glare

"Three reasons 1. I want to see if I going to meet any interesting girls (Shaggy chuckled) 2. To get me out of that suffocating house 3. It's time for mom to learn to be a mother" Donovan answering honestly

"Wow Donovan your honesty scares me some time" "Ra Rary honesty" Scooby added

"Well I find it pointless to lie and look we're here" He pointed at the sign "It's not 'Grim-woods Finishing School for girls' it's Grim-woods Finishing School for ghouls" Correcting his uncle

"Maybe they missed spelled" Shaggy started to shack in fear.

"Or you misunderstood" Donovan added on.

The three of them sat in the car looking at a steel gate "Well looks like I got the wrong place" Shaggy said putting the van in reveres and begun backing up the steel gate open welcoming them in

"Well Shaggy looks like we're in the right place" he said pestering his uncle. Shaggy put the van into drive and enter the school ground pulling up to the school the three of them got out and stood in front of the school.

"Hello!" Shaggy yelled out but there was no reply "well looks like everyone asleep so we should come back in the morning" he and Scooby turn to get back in the van

"Nonsense we just need to go and knocked on the door" Donovan grabbed Scooby by the collier and threw him at the door Scooby hit the door with a big bang, Shaggy glared at his nephew "What it works?" He said trying to act innocent A flouting hand help Scooby Do up he then run in the house screaming and more crashing banging and screams came from the inside of the house "Well looks like Scooby is making a big first impression" Shaggy smacked his nephew in the back of the head, the draw bridge dropped "Well looks like where going in" Donovan through bags to his uncle, both of them enters the house seeing Scooby pined to the wall by a little dragon.

"Matches! Come here Matches, I'm sorry I hope he did not scare you" said an older woman that looks like she can be Shaggy's age

"Re no" Scooby said trying to control his shaking knees

Shaggy whispers to Scooby "Is that a dragon?"

"You must be Miss Grim-Wood" Donovan walks in dropping the rest of the bags were shaggy left them.

"Yes I am and who are you?"

"I'm Donovan this is my uncle Shaggy "Nice to meet you" and you've already met Scooby "rello" and were here because you've hired us"

"Ah yes, yes welcome now it's time for you to meet my girls" Donovan is getting existed "ah here one now" a bat flew down and turn in to the girl

"My name is Sibella and I'm the daughter of Dracula it fangtastic to meet you" her voice made Donovan a little week in the knees"

*Donovan clearing his throat* It's nice to meet you my name is Donovan"

"Helooooooooo" Donovan looking over his shoulder to see shaggy and Scooby running away from a werewolf

"Cool a werewolf" the little 11 year old werewolf with one jump right in front of Donovan

"My name is Winnie" she said proudly.

Scooby and Shaggy ran pat the three of them "Wow your uncle can run" Sibella said making Donovan a little week in the knees

"Ya he's a very easily to scare" he said looking over at another girl. Walking over to her "Hello my name is Donovan what yours?"

"My name is Elsa Frankenteen" her voice was lazy and for some reason it made him angry, but he didn't take a second look at his anger. "Where is your uncle going?" Elsa ask

"Don't know lets go hunt him down and see" Winnie said leading the way.

"I think they enter this room" Donovan opening a door to a room that looks like a torture chamber there he saw a ghost girl playing the piano "Hello there" he said walking over to her

"Hi hi hi hi" She said with her wired laughter

"My name is Donovan" he introduces himself

"My name is Phantasma" she said with her wired laughter

"How is the hunt going kids" Miss. Grim-Wood said entering the room where they were in

"MUMMY!" Shaggy and Scooby screamed the group enters the room as the pair of chickens backed away from the little ten year old mummy. They turn to see that they are surrounded, Donovan rolls his eyes as Shaggy and Scooby beg for their lives he walks over to the little mummy and sits down in front of her

"Hello my name is Donovan what's your name?"

"My name is Tanis, so are you the new couches?"

"Yep me my uncle Shaggy and Scooby we three are here to make sure you girl win the volleyball thing you do here."

All the girls were licensing a shriek of "thank you" roars Scooby and Shaggy fainted

"Oh great what am I suppose to do with these two, um Miss Grim-Wood where are these two sleeping?"

"Follow me I'll show you."

"Alright" as he drags Shaggy and Scooby

Sibella, Winnie, Elsa, Phantasma, Tanis and Donovan were sitting around in a circle in the living room talking so they can get to know each other were talking about their family, what they like to do, things they like, things they dislike and so on and so forth they were just enjoying themselves. Grim-Wood comes into the room clapping her hands to get their attention "All right kiddos it's bed time" the girls didn't want to go to bed yet Donovan walks around helping the girls up

"It alright I'm not going anywhere yet. Goodnight hugs" He goes over to each and everyone, Phantasma started to leave. Donovan finish giving a hug to Sibella the only one he hasn't hug yet was Phantasma noticing she was leaving he grabbed her ankle stopping her in her place "No, no you don't your getting a hug good night" pulling her down he wrapped her in a big hug like he did the others. Letting her go he left the living room "Good Night everyone!" he shouts the girls shout

"Good night Donovan!" everyone goes to their rooms.

*In Phantasm's room* _"Today was a lot of fun I've got to know a new boy he was so warm. Wait did I physically feel him and did he touch me!? I'm a phantom I can't physically fell anything, but yet I felt him?" _


End file.
